


t.riddle's perfect fucking hands

by darkmagics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Top Tom Riddle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagics/pseuds/darkmagics
Summary: Just a little fingerfucking in the train to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 403





	t.riddle's perfect fucking hands

You gently moved your hips forward just to feel Tom's fingers deeper in you, but was instantly stopped by Tom himself when he clicked his tongue and turned his head towards you. You couldn't see his facial expression, as you were leaning the side of your face against his shoulder, not fully hiding your face. Your eyes flickered up to his and you tilted your head up, looking at him with a pair of pleading eyes. Your eyes met with his - merciless and glaring down at you, causing you to push back your hips to the train seat.

Only then Tom turned back to the book on his lap, turning to a new page using his free hand. When Tom slightly quickened the pace of his fingers thrusting in and out of you, your grips on his arm grew tighter and a small moan escaped your lips, which was muffled as you pressed your mouth against his shoulder. You refrained yourself from biting his shoulder, so you bit your lower lip instead.

You wanted more. You wanted him to add another finger. You wanted him to fuck you with his fingers quicker. You wanted _more._ However, you knew better than to be demanding. You knew, if you asked for more, Tom would pull out his fingers and demand you to beg. He liked it when you begged for him. When you begged for him to touch you, to do anything to you. He liked - no, _loved_ having control over you. As much as it was killing you, all you could do now was to enjoy what he was giving you.

You tried to control your breathing, and you tilted your head to look out at the window, focusing on the view from the train compartment you and Tom were in. Tom slowed down the pace of his fingers, and you almost whined in protest, which luckily, you didn't. You turned back your head towards Tom's shoulder, closing your eyes and letting out quiet breaths.

"Perhaps, if you'll be good for me, I'll let you come before we even arrive at Hogwarts," Tom stated while flipping his book to a new page. At his words, you looked up to him. You then noticed that he didn't even bother to spare a glance at you, which made you feel slightly upset, but your priority now was to be good for Tom.

Not long after, Tom pulled out his two fingers, and you were almost worried that he'd leave you like that, but instead, he pressed his fingers onto your clit and this had you gasping. You heard him chuckle lightly, followed by a sound of a page turning. His fingers played with your clit in a circular motion. It was painfully slow, and you couldn't help but to whine, "Tom, _please_."

You assumed that he was pleased your little begging, because he swiftly pushed back his two fingers inside you and pressed his thumb against your clit. His fingers stretched you open as his thumb played with your clit. You let out a loud whimper, once again muffling it against your lover's shoulder.

You couldn't help but feel the excitement building up in you when Tom closed his book and put it aside. However, he pulled his hand and you were left feeling empty. You almost protested, but decided not to when Tom's gaze was on you and you suddenly felt hotter.

"Lick it off," he ordered.

Without hesitation, you wrapped your fingers around his wrist and take his index finger and his middle finger in your mouth. While doing so, you maintained the eye contact with him. You lightly sucked on both fingers, and you noticed Tom letting out a small sigh at your action. You pulled away - making a loud, wet noise - and moved to put his thumb in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his thumb, and did the same as the previous two fingers.

Tom swallowed before pulling his hands away, demanding, "Sit on my lap."

You froze momentarily, eyes flickering to the compartment door. What if someone happened to be walking by? What if someone would see?

"I said, sit on my lap," he repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. "You just made me repeat myself. Do you wish to be punished? _Now._ "

"No, but what if—"

" _No?_ Where is this attitude coming from? Did you hear what I just said?" he questioned and wrapped his hand around your throat, pulling your face closer to his, and you could feel yourself getting wetter. "Now," he ordered.

Finally, you complied, sitting on his lap with your legs on either sides of his, leaving your underwear on the floor. You settled your hands on his chest and let out a small sigh, staring into Tom's lustful eyes. You grinded your hips against his and managed to earn a sigh from him. His hand found its way around your neck once again, and pulled your face closer. He brushed his lips against yours softly, and you didn't dare to make a move to kiss him, so you stayed in place, letting out a small whine.

Hearing this, one corner of his lips curled up into a small smirk. "Pretty little thing, aren't you?" he whispered - less than a question and more of a statement. He rested his other hand on your hip, and your breath hitched at the contact. You knew what his hands could do and you wanted more. You wanted him to leave bruises on your hips like he always did. However, those thoughts were pushed away when Tom spoke up once again. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," you whispered, so timid and quiet.

Tom, however, wasn't satisfied. "My sweet pet, I can barely hear you," he murmured teasingly, and the hand around your throat tightened slightly. " _Who_ do you belong to?"

You swallowed, "To you. I belong to _you_."

A small smile formed on his lips, and you almost sighed in relief. You wanted nothing but to please him. He removed his grip from your throat and proceeded to caress the back of your head, causing you to naturally lean back against it. "You will do as I say, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," he praised. Then, he was lowering his hand to slip two of his fingers into your aching folds. You were so wet that his fingers entered you so smoothly. A low moan escaped your lips and lowered your head, satisfied that Tom was finally touching you again. "Ride my fingers, sweetheart."

Obeying his order, and you slowly moved your hips up and down, eyes closing at the feeling of Tom's rough fingers inside you. Your hands gripped his shoulders, tightly, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, you were sure he enjoyed it. Finally, you held a steady pace as you rode his fingers. "There. That's it. Just like that," he rasped.

Upon hearing his praise, your hips went slightly faster and you looked up at him. He was leaning back, lips parted and enjoying the view. He returned your gaze, exhaling as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing his perfect curls. His hand went back to placing a grip on your hip, and this time, he had a tight grip that had you moaning. Just by the grip he had on you, it was obvious as to what he wanted to do to you. The man had so much self-control.

"You don't want to be too loud, pet," he murmured. "We don't want to make people curious, do we?"

You could only whimper in agreement, eyes shutting once again and you lowered your head to his shoulder. Your hips slowed down slightly, getting tired but Tom moved his fingers in and out of you, doing the work for you. Your heavy breaths filled the compartment, as well as Tom's dirty murmurs.

"Look at you. What would people think of you? Sweet Y/N, the goody two-shoes, riding my fingers like a _slut_."

Your cheeks were heating up at his words. You didn't even realise your hips had stopped completely and he was thrusting his fingers even quicker. You were getting close and you knew that Tom knew it. "Tom— _please_ , may I come?— _Please."_

"Yes, pet. You may."

With that, you came all over his fingers. You bit your lower lip to prevent yourself from making any obscene moans, which only turned into a shaky whimper. Eventually, Tom slowed down his fingers and you stay still, forehead resting against his shoulder as you took deep and slow breaths.

His fingers were pulled out of you and a few moments after, you heard wet noises next to your ear. Pulling away, you were met with the sight of Tom licking your cum off of his fingers. A smirk formed on his lips when his gaze met yours.

"Don't you taste lovely. I expect nothing less from my good girl," he praised, before leaning in to place a brief kiss on your lips.

A hand was placed on your nape and soon you were pulled closer to him, causing you to lean your head on his shoulder once again. Tom placed a long kiss on the side of your head, letting you rest for the rest of the train ride and deciding that you could pleasure him later.


End file.
